Higher Than The Clouds Above
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: BOYxBOY!Oneshot Don't like? Dont Read! Harry hides in a room currently occupied by a high Draco Malfoy.. wonder how things turn out for the two. Suck at summaries. Sorry!


**Disclaimer: **No copyright intended.

**Warnings: **Drug use. BoyxBoy. And a bit o' language. That's it.

**AN: **I'm posting this for my sister, paramoreeloverr, she is currently _very _busy and couldn't do this herself. So I volunteered. She hopes you enjoy this. She also wants to add she doesn't know much about drugs, or being high, so she sort of winged it in this story. Also, she apologizes to anyone who reads her other stories, she is working on them. We've just moved and her school work is starting to pile up because exams are soon. :) Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Harry ran through the corridors to escape the persuing crowd of fangirls. Honestly what was it with these girls chasing him lately?<p>

He rounded a corner and sprinted as hard as he could down the empty hallway. "Harry! Chose me! I love you!" rang through the corridors. Harry quickly headed toward the abandoned Charms classroom that he had hidden in before from crowds of screeching girls.

He tore the door open and slid in closing it quietly behind him. The room was dark and smelled of old books. Harry inhaled the scent and was content with the room. He paled when something shuffeled in the far corner.

"Who- who's there?" Harry whispered cautiously, as he stepped foward into the dark room.

"Potter?" Came the reply. The person sounded far too thrilled about meeting Harry in the old Charms room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, you're so smart," Draco purred then stepped toward Harry. The blonde pulled out his wand and flicked his wand causing the lamps all around the class to come to life. Harry examined the room turning around slowly to look. The boy had no clue, however, that Draco studied his body hungrily.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Harry asked as he completed his spin, and was now facing Draco.

"Nothing," Draco answered in a daze, then he flashed an innocent smile at Harry.

Harry stepped closer to Draco and could see that the boys pupils were large, and he seemed to be as happy as he could be.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Draco, my name is Draco. _Not _Malfoy," Draco hissed, taking a step closer to Harry. Harry gulped loudly.

"How much do you know about Muggle drugs, _Draco?_" Harry snapped as something slipped into place.

"Loads. I happen to know they're the best thing in this whole wide world," Draco giggled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're high, Malfoy." Harry pointed out.

"_Draco. _I told you, my name is Draco, _not Malfoy._" Draco spat. Harry rolled his eyes at the blondes words.

"Fine, Draco. What are you doing in here?" Harry asked again.

"Well, Nott gave me a little pill, er- I can't remember the name, but it's _amazing._" Draco cooed, "I'd give you one, but he only have me _one." _

"That's quiet alright, I wouldn't take it even if you had had another one." Harry stated.

"And why not?" Draco asked taking another step closer to Harry. The two of them only two feet apart from one another.

"Because, I don't fancy the idea of taking drugs. That's all," Harry answered.

"Hmm, what _do _you fancy?" Draco edged closer. Harry lifted an eyebrow at this.

"Lot's of things." He answered the blonde.

"List them for me?" Draco asked.

"Malf-"

"_DRACO! My name is Draco!" _The blonde interrupted Harry, his voice full of agitation.

Harry groaned, "Draco! Good Merlin I'm sorry I forgot we call each other by our first names now, it's not going to be easy to get used to that."

"Thank you, now, you were saying," Draco said. He got quiet waiting for Harry to start listing.

"Yes, as I was saying. _Draco,_ why on earth would I list the things I fancy for you?" Harry asked. Draco lifted his shoulders in answer.

"Don't know." The blonde mummbled.

"Alright then," Harry said awkwardly then he looked away as if suddenly interested in his surroundings again.

"Harry," Draco whispered. Harrys head snapped up at the sound of Dracos voice. Grey and Green clashed in an intense stare.

"Y-yeah?" Harry studdered.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Draco continued to whisper. Harry blushed at the compliment. Sure he was used to getting them, left and right, but coming from Draco Malfoy was new for him.

"I love your smile, you know that?" Draco asked. Harrys blushed deepend.

"You're only saying all of this because of the state you're in," Harry said, trying to talk sense into the Slytherin.

"No, I mean it." Draco said, as he moved closer to Harry, so the two of them stood nose to nose. Draco breathing deepened as he took in the scent of Harry. "I've been wanting to do this since the year started."

"Do wh-" Harry was cut off by Dracos mouth against his own. Harrys heart jumped rapidly. He also had wanted to do this, but he had no idea Draco fantasised about it also.

Harry then remembered Draco was jacked up on drugs and obviously wasn't thinking straight. So Harry reluctantly pushed Draco away from himself and put distance between the two of them. Dracos eyes shot open, and he frowned at Harry.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"This isn't right Malfoy. You're _high._ I'm sure you'd say those things about anyone right now, then kiss them. That's what drugs do to people Malfoy. They make you feel things that aren't real." Harry told the blond. Dracos frown only deepend.

"Harry, that was all the truth. Every word," Draco stated with much sincerity, Harry wanted badly to believe the Slytherin, but couldn't bring himself to it.

"Sorry Draco, but you and I both know that's not the truth." Harry said as he turned away. He really did like Draco, so what was the point of using the boy while he were under the influence. It wouldn't be pretty when the blonde would become sober.

As he reached for the doornob Draco grabbed his shoulder and roughly spun him around. The blonde threw Harry against the door and clashed their lips together again. Harry moaned, this was all too great. He hated that what he was about to do was for the best though. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it behind Draco. Once Draco pulled out of the kiss Harry _stupefyed _him.

Draco shot back across the room landing on the hard, cold floor. Harry stood breathless against the door, waiting for the blonde to move. Once Draco didn't move Harry relaxed and made his way to the boy on the floor.

The Gryffindor knelt down next to Draco and pushed his pale blonde hair back out of his now closed eyes. Draco was going to _kill_ him when he woke up. Harry only hoped that when Draco _did _get up he would no longer be under the effects of the drugs.

Harry sat completely on the floor and stared at the sharp features on Dracos handsome face. Harry smiled at the thought of Draco kissing him earlier. Then Harry frowned. He hated to think that Draco only had kissed him because he were high. If only the blonde weren't so stubborn to see the way Harry flirts with him almost _everyday _in potions.

"_Uuughh," _Draco groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What the bloody hell happened to me?"

Harry snorted, scaring Draco and causing him to jump up all too quickly. The blonde stumbeled and fell back to the ground.

"Harry?" Draco asked. "What- why- what's going on?"

"Well, how do I start. I came to hide in here, found you _already _here, high, might I add. Totally confused me," Harry said with a small smile forming on his face. "And as I recall, I have the most beautiful eyes, and you just _love _my smile."

Draco blushed and looked away from Harry.

"Is it true?" Harry asked crawling over to Draco on his hands and knees.

"Is wha-" Draco cut himself off as he turned to see Harry in the position he was in. "Oh dear Merlin."

Harry smirked. "What was that?"

"Potter-"

"_Harry, _my name is Harry." Harry smirked at the blonde. Draco rolled his eyes.

"_Harry _I suggest you sit like a normal person before I jump you, and snog the living daylights out of you!" Draco said quickly then looked down at the floor.

"Hmmm, I'm actually pretty comfortable." Harry smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco said.

"Draco." Harry whispered. The blonde- much like Harry had earlier- snapped his head up at the sound of Harry whispering his name that way.

Harry smiled brightly as he closed the distance between the two of them bringing their lips together. Draco moaned allowing Harry to slip his tongue into Dracos hot mouth. Dracos hands came up to latch into Harrys already wild hair. Harry let out his own moan when Draco started to massage his scalp.

Harry pulled out of the kiss, breathless.

"Wow." Draco said before pulling him in for another kiss. Harry wound his arms around the blondes back and lying the down on the dusty floor. Draco smiled as the kiss deepened causing the twos teeth to bump together. Harry scrunched up his nose at the odd feeling.

Dracos hands immediately found the hem of Harrys shirt and tugged on it helplessly. Frustrated with the lack of it moving upward he broke the kiss causing Harry to wimper at the loss of contact.

"Off." Draco hissed. Harry nodded then quickly pulled his shirt over his head watching as Dracos whole face lit up. "So. Beautiful." Draco traced his fingers along Harry toned from Quidditch chest and stomach.

"Your turn." Harry whimpered. Draco smirked at the Gryffindors pleading face and he slowly pulled his shirt up and over this blonde head. Harry stared at him shamelessly, taking in the pale expanse of skin before him.

"Like what you see?" Draco teased.

"Mmhm." Harry hummed. He groaned, frustrated because of the growing strain in his pants. Draco must have been the same way because of the way his face twisted into a look of agony. The two looked at each other and nodded before the both of them rid themselves of their pants. Which left them both clad in underwear.

Harry blused as the blonde stared at the body.

"Harry," Draco said, breaking their silence. Harry looked at the blondes face and grabbed the back of his neck loosely.

Draco gulped audibly. Harry smashed their lips together and layed them back once again. Their erections brushed eachother causing both to moan in unison.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harrys hips and pushed down. Dracos back arched off the stone floor seeking sking contact.

"More." Draco whimpered. Harry obeyed and rocked his hips at an angle causing the erections meet again. The layer of fabric frustrated Harry, but he never stopped his movement. He continued to move the two of them together. Loud moans filled the empty room as the two clung to eachother. Draco screamed Harrys name as he climaxed and came. Harry followed shortly after Draco.

Harry plopped down beside Draco and the two of them lay in silence. The only sound filling the room now was their heavy breathing. Draco turned onto his side and wound his arms around Harry, settling his face into the crook of Harrys neck.

"Yes," Draco said after calming down. Harry looked at Draco puzzeled. "The answer is yes. It was all true."

"What was? Oh. That." Harry said as he remembered what Draco had said earlier.

"I should get high more often." Draco joked. Harry stilled.

"Malfoy, you shouldn't get high anymore. I don't like the idea of someone else running into you in the state you were in." Harry growled.

"Possesive much?" Draco asked, then kissed Harrys neck.

"Yes. Very." Harry smiled.

"Good."

"You should never be higher than the clouds above, you know that right?" Harry said.

"Huh?"

"My cousin said it once." Harry shurgged.

"Oh." Draco said, then pulled Harry closer to himself as the two of them lay on the floor.

_I should hide here more often. _Harry thought to himself, before the two of the drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>End.<em>


End file.
